


Knivhuggaren

by kaffeflote



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Heavy Themes, Introspection, Murder, One Shot, Svenska | Swedish
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffeflote/pseuds/kaffeflote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jag kan inte ha gjort det. Det otänkbara, det overkliga, det som inte ska, inte får hända utanför TV:n. Det som bara får hända i filmer, det som man ibland hör om på nyheterna." </p><p>Han reflekterar över det som inte kan ha hänt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knivhuggaren

Allt känns overkligt. 

Overkligt, otydligt, grått, som om jag är bakom en skärm. 

Det känns overkligt, orimligt. 

Mina ögon säger att en sak har hänt, men jag vill inte tro det. Mina händer darrar hårt och insisterar att det hänt, men jag kan inte tro det. 

Vill inte. 

Kan inte. 

Det kan inte ha hänt, eftersom jag inte kan ha velat det att hända, eftersom jag inte kan ha gjort det.  

Jag  _kan_  inte ha gjort det, det otänkbara, det overkliga, det som inte ska, inte  _får_  hända utanför TV:n. Det som bara får hända i filmer, det som man ibland hör om på nyheterna. 

Jag kan inte ha gjort det, och därför har det inte hänt. 

Jag vet inte vad som finns omkring mig eller vart jag är, allting är suddigt och långt borta. Något har hänt, men det kan inte ha hänt, jag vill inte att det ska ha hänt.  

Jag kan inte ha förstört något så stort, så viktigt, så unikt. Jag kan inte ha förstört hans liv, totalt, utan en chans till ändring eller förlåtelse.  

Allting han gjort, allt det som fick mig att hamna i den här skiten, allt det känns så litet nu. Inte värt vad det kostade, inte värt hans liv. Jag kan inte ha förstört hans liv. Hans liv, hans familjs liv, liven av alla som kände honom, liven av alla som såg det som hände.  

Alla de liven, förstörda. För något som inte alls var värt det. 

Jag har förstört alla de liv. Jag har förstört en annan persons liv. 

Nej. Jag kan inte ha gjort det. 

Det är overkligt, orimligt, omöjligt, omöjligt, omöjligt. Det är för mycket, för mycket som hänt innan som gjorde ont då, så förjävligt ont då, men som inte betyder något nu. Det är för stort, det som hände, för att ha hänt på sådan liten tid som det hände på.  

Allt hände så snabbt, det var så mycket som hände. 

Overkligt, men möjligt. Omöjligt, men riktigt. 

Jag vill inte ha gjort det. 

Men långsamt, bakom min suddiga skärm av rädsla och hopplöshet, på den hårda stolen i rummet som känns långt borta, klarnar det vad jag gjort. Klarnar det att jag gjort det. 

Jag vill inte ha kunnat göra det, men hans död är ändå mitt fel. Det var jag som höll i kniven, det var jag som högg, det var jag som inte hejdade mig för att ge igen för allting jag fått. Han var allt jag hatade i en enda kropp. En kropp som jag kunde förstöra, en gång för alla.

Jag har förstört ett liv. Jag har förstört en annan persons liv. 

Jag har förstört hans liv.


End file.
